There Was Always One With Me
by CupcakeGirlyGirl
Summary: Dracula is too Emo and Edward is too gay! Why can't a vampire ever be right? I turned to look at Sasuke wondering if he knew the answers to my questions. Would Sasuke know the answers to Naruto's questions? R&R love you guys all.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Warning: Sasuke x Naruto. Do not like then do not read. You have been warned._

There Was Always One With Me

I was sitting in the car with Sasuke wondering about something that I wouldn't normally. Do vampires sparkle in the sunlight or do they burn? Dracula burns in the sunlight then why does Edward sparkle? But which vampire seems more attractive? Sparkly Edward or gloomy Dracula? I wouldn't choose either if I was a girl. Dracula is too Emo and Edward is too gay! Why can't a vampire ever be right? I turned to look at Sasuke wondering if he knew the answers to my questions.

"Sasuke do vampires sparkle in the sunlight or do they burn?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" asked Sasuke with a frown.

"Well Edward sparkles and Dracula burns. I don't get it," I said.

"They burn in the sunlight," said Sasuke.

"But then why does Edward sparkle?" I asked.

"How should I know?" said Sasuke.

"Well is Edward more attractive or is Dracula more attractive?" I asked as Sasuke looked even more pissed off.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" asked Sasuke.

"Just answer me," I said.

"Which one would you choose?" said Sasuke as I crossed my arms.

"None. Dracula is too Emo and Edward is too gay," I said as Sasuke smirked.

"That's my answer too," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke are vampires real?" I asked as he grinned.

"Maybe you'll find out one day," said Sasuke.

"But how?" I asked.

"Just do what you always do," said Sasuke as we arrived at my house.

"You mean trash talk about vampires?" I asked.

"Yes and maybe you'll piss off one enough to reveal that they are a vampire," said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke…" I was cut off.

"Enough Naruto," he said as I frowned.

"Fine bye," I said as I got out of the passenger seat and went inside my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sat across from Sasuke as the questions about vampires kept racing through my head. We were in the library and Sasuke was busy typing away on his laptop while I was reading the book called _Breaking Dawn_. _Breaking Dawn_ has got to be one of the worst books published. I looked at Sasuke has he typed his essay.

"Sasuke what are so special about vampires? All they do is suck your blood and then kill you," I said as I frowned at my book. "And now Hollywood is making them appear as lovers. They're not meant to be lovers they're killers!"

"And what is wrong Bella? What does she see in Edward? I say Jacob is better for her than Edward! Vampires are manipulative, abusive, overrated, murderers, and blood sucking thieves!" I said as Sasuke just stared at me with an unreadable emotion.

"I mean I know that vampires don't exist and thank God for that! But still why would Bella choose a blood sucking thief over Jacob? Edward killed people but Jacob never did! She is choosing a killer basically over a sane person!" I said as I struggled to understand why this book was published.

"And for God's sake why kind of fun can you have with a vampire? They can smell your blood, they can hear your heartbeat, and they can kill you in a second! How is being with a vampire so romantic when they can do all that? This Bella girl is crazy!" I said.

I looked at Sasuke. He wasn't typing anymore. He was just listening to my rant about Bella. But he also seemed sad for some reason. I leaned over the table and moved his bangs away from his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke what's wrong?" I asked as he looked away from me. "Was it something I said?"

"I'll see you after school," he said. As he packed his laptop in his backpack and walked out of the library.

I got up and chased after him but as I walked out of the library he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"_What do you guys think?" CupcakeGirlyGirl_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I didn't understand why Sasuke just left the library like that. Questions just kept racing through my head. Was it something I said? I was only talking about vampires and the _Twilight Saga_. So why did he just storm out on me? Maybe he likes the _Twilight Saga_. Nah what am I thinking? Why would Sasuke Uchiha like the _Twilight Saga_? I looked up from my book as I walked out in the parking lot and saw Sasuke waiting for me. I immediately stormed up to him with my arms crossed.

"I demand answers Sasuke!" I said as he just continued to stare at me with a blank expression. "Fine don't tell me"

"I don't even know what you're trying to ask me," said Sasuke in a quiet tone.

I looked up at my raven haired friend. His bangs once again {all the time} were covering his dark eyes. His pale lips were formed in a frown and his eyes were staring at anywhere else but at me. What did I do so wrong? All I did today and yesterday was talk about the _Twilight Saga_ and vampires. How is that bad? Well unless he likes the _Twilight Saga_ and vampires but I seriously doubt that.

"Why did you storm out on me in the library?" I asked as his eyes finally met mines.

"You were giving me a headache," said Sasuke as his frown came back upon his lips. He wasn't his self-righteous, smirking, and jerk ass self today. I wonder why.

"I gave you a headache?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah you did," said Sasuke as I frowned.

"But all I was talking about was Bella, Edward, and Jacob," I said.

"You talk about them too much," said Sasuke.

"Well I guess I do. But you're going to have to listen to my rants for a while," I said cheerfully as another sad look crossed his face. What is the matter with him? What the Hell happened to my jerk ass friend? What did I do so wrong?

"Come on I'll drive you home," said Sasuke as I sighed and got in the passenger seat.

As Sasuke started to drive I just stared out the window wondering why Sasuke was acting like the way he was. Did I offend him in some way? Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong? What the Hell did I do to make him sad and gloomy? Maybe I didn't anything at all? Maybe someone else made him all sad and depressing?

"Sasuke which team would you choose? Team Jacob or team Edward?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" said Sasuke.

"Because you're the only person that I didn't ask," I said.

"How about team no body?" said Sasuke as I just simply smiled. And he is still gloomy and depressing? Oh were has my Sasuke drifted off to? Wonderland, Candy Land, or even Candy Mountain?

As we arrived at my house I hugged Sasuke goodbye and got out of his car. He looked a bit shocked at me giving him a hug. But oh well seems like he needed some love. I hope he returns back to his jerk ass self tomorrow otherwise I'll miss his smart ass comments.


End file.
